The Other World
by Kiera Snow
Summary: When the Justice League decides to destroy all of Luther's remaining kryptonite, Batman is flung into a parallel universe subject to a twist in history. Will he be able to escape this universe, or break under its masters' torment? (You are about to enter a world so jacked up you may come back scarred. Tigger warning: sexual abuse and physical abuse present)
1. Chapter 1

Batman has been patrolling Gotham for years. He has fought many foes and helped many of them turn from crime, but some are too insane to understand his ways of truth. That's why he has friends. Nightwing, Batgirl, Catwoman, and Robin to name a few. Tonight though, he has another matter to address: a mission with the Justice League.

According to Superman, Lex Luther is planning to kill him again and he needs some help disposing of the Kryptonite. J'onn is posing as Superman, while Green Lantern and Hawkgirl give air support. Batman's mission is to go to Luther's lab and to find all the Kryptonite to be sure this doesn't happen again.

While the team takes up their positions, Batman goes up to the roof. He removes the vent with care and enters, closing it behind him. "Now which way to the lab?" he thinks as he pulls up a schismatic of the building on a small device. With a few clicks he is shown the top floor and a highlighted room. "Straight then left," he tells himself and begins crawling through the ventilation system. He creeps along in almost silence, listening in on passing conversations.

"You think you're the strongest one here, don't you?" Luther mocks.

"Oh dear. I should call the police!" a nervous voice chirps. "But then I'll be fired!"

The plan is working perfectly. Luther doesn't expect a thing. By the time Batman has reached the lab, the fight has begun. "Perfect timing," he thinks as he searches the room's many doors and cabinets. He is cautious as he searches, careful not to trip any alarms or traps. About halfway through the room he opens an oak door heavier than any of the others. It is encased in steel on the other side and coated in lead paint, but beyond the door is something even more unusual. A portal glows before him. As he swings the door open, his mind searches for an answer.

"What is Luther doing with an open portal?" he wonders aloud.

"Good question, Bats," a maniacal voice replies.

Batman turns heel, only to be hit in the head with a bat. It leaves him sprawling on the floor, head reeling from the impact. As he shakes his head and reorients himself, the Joker giggles in glee.

"You see, Bats, Lexie thinks the best way to get you out of my belfry is to throw you into another dimension, but then I asked myself 'where's the fun in that?'"

Batman looks up through narrowed eyes at the smiling clown. "So you're Lex's henchman now, Joker?" he asks.

"Hell no!" Joker retorts. "I'm just killing you while, Supes and the Justice Twerps are busy."

As Joker brings the bat down for another blow, Batman snags his foot and trips him. Then he pulls himself to his feet gaining the advantage once again. The Joker knows better. He throws the bat at Batman's face then hops up and runs out of the room. Batman dodges, but doesn't go after the villain fast enough. He soon funds himself locked in the room with the portal glowing with sinister beauty.

Earlier he had discovered the door had no inside handle, so he starts by considering how flammable the lead paint and oak door could be. That's when the portal begins to buzz and hum. It glows brighter and brighter causing Batman to shield his eyes. The light engulfs him.

Then everything stops and begins again.

Batman blinks as a scene fades back into view and the blinding light disappears. He finds himself standing in a bedroom with warm afternoon light pouring through two large windows. The room is decorated in deeps reds and brilliant golds creating a passionate and luxurious mood. A large bed is the center piece, high off the ground and covered in long deep red blankets. Batman doesn't stay long. He finds that there are no large vents, then moves to leave. That's when the door handle wiggles and the door begins to slide open.

In desperation Batman dives under the bed and watches two pairs of bare feet enter. They are silent as they move around the room, stoping near various hiding places.

"That was really weird," a feminine voice says nervously.

"Yeah," a deeper voice replies.

The feet continue to wander in silence, until they stop completely. Then the larger ones begin to move toward the bed. As the blankets rise, Batman grabs the neck of the peering man and pulls him under the bed with him, coming face to face with Hal Jordan, Green Lantern.

Shock floods Hal's face as Batman puts the his other hand firmly over the hero's mouth.

"Hal?" the woman calls in distress.

Batman looks at him and nods before removing his hand. "I'm fine, Zatanna," he replies. "Go and see what Bane wanted. I'll catch up."

"Are you sure?" Zatanna asks.

"Yes," Hal confirms and after a few moments the footsteps retreat and the door closes with a click.

Batman releases Hal, but doesn't move to leave his hiding spot. "Batman? Bruce?" Hal asks, confusion replacing shock. "What are you doing wearing the Batsuit?"

Batman doesn't worry about the question but instead looks him up and down. The only reason he recognized him was because of a green mask, resembling the mask of the Green Lantern uniform, that had been painted over his eyes. He is wearing nothing but a white tunic, with a belt around his waist. Batman doesn't really know how to take it and simply asks, "Where are we?"

Hal looks him up and down in turn, "Who are you?"

After a concerned pause, Batman explains what happened during his fight with Joker and the portal that brought him here. "I think I'm in a parallel universe, but I can't be sure until you tell me what's going on."

Hal is silent for a moment, searching Batman's face before speaking again. "We're in what used to be Lex Luthor's office building. I don't know exactly what happened, but the League of Evil rose to take over the world. In response, a team of superheroes was created to stop them. The team was defeated and then the League started rounding up all the heroes and super-powered people and bringing them here. The team members were placed in a high security prison and are only brought out once a year to be humiliated in front of the public."

Batman is shocked. With super villains running the world, getting back is going to much harder than he anticipated. "Is there a way for you to get me outside or hide me until nightfall?" he asks.

The answer is blunt, "No."

"There must be a way to get me out-" Hal cuts him off. "The building was remodeled to be inescapable. Only you almost succeeded in escaping."

Batman raises a brow, "Almost?"

"You found a way to get a customer to walk you down most of the hallways until you found an exit," Hal states coolly. "Then you knocked them out and tried to escape."

"What happened?"

Not breaking eye contact Hal says, "The exits are electrified. Only the right password will disable security."

Frustration starts to rise within Batman. "The password?" he asks.

"You only get one try, and no one knows it accept for Bane and the Gatekeepers. Bane won't tell you and the Gatekeepers are mute."

Batman is clenches his teeth. This version of Hal had succumbed to the power of the League. He definitely won't help, but if he can find someone that is more willing... "Where is Bruce Wayne?"

Hal's eyebrows crumple together. "He- or you, are on the second floor in room twelve."

Batman rolls out from under the bed and stands with confidence. Hal follows, unsure and silent. "Don't tell anyone about this," Batman commands and leaves the room. Hal waits a minute or so before leaving as well and only dreads what will happen when Bane finds the Bat and what Bane will do to him when he finally arrives late.

Batman has figured out what this place is by the time he makes it to the second floor. From the sound of the moans and screams, this is most likely a prison, and the customers Hal had talked about are common criminals who need to let off some steam. The halls are a sunny yellow, a color known for increasing agitation, and blood stains are seen every so often on the red wood floors. It is a challenge not to be seen, with cameras and guards watching much of the building. The only place unguarded is the elevator shaft, which proves to be useful as it allows Batman to quickly go from level twenty-three to level two. There he scouts out the cameras and times them. Each has a thirty second sweep. Batman is patient. He darts quickly underneath the cameras while holding his cape close to the wall. At the end of the hall is room ten. Batman peers around the corner to find a single guard in front of room twelve. "Too easy," he thinks to himself, then he notices the camera above the door. "There we go." He times the camera to be a forty second sweep then moves during the interval. He comes flying at the guard, putting him into a choke hold and covering his nose and mouth. The guard passes out in only ten seconds. Then Batman props him up, takes the keys, and opens the door. Once inside, he leaves the door open just a crack to check the situation and finds the coast still clear.

"You," a familiar voice whispers in the dark.

Batman looks back to see Bruce Wayne glaring at him with pure malice. The bat symbol had been painted across his eyes to resemble a mask and a black tunic covers his scarred body.

"I did everything you asked. I fought and fought in your name," he growls. "So now what? Have you come to torment me too? Have you come to tell me to fight again?"

Batman doesn't know how to react, so he stands there staring at himself in disappointment.

"Well?" Bruce asks him.

Batman closes his eyes and then removes his cowl. Bruce's eyes widen slightly. "I came for your help," he replies. "But maybe I was wrong to hope you were strong enough to do that."

Bruce closes his eyes and bows his head in shame. "I tried - so many times," he says. "First the vents, then the halls. I even convinced one of the customers that I was madly in love with them." Batman raises an eyebrow, but allows himself to continue. "Nothing worked, nothing stopped. It only got worse the more I tried." Batman lets out a small sigh and peeks through the crack once more. "How do the Gatekeepers communicate?" he asks without looking back. "Telepathically," Bruce answers. "Lex Luthor gave them the power after my second attempt." Batman curses under his breath. Time is up and he still doesn't have a clue how to escape. A thought occurs to him, but he dismisses it immediately. "I'm not going through the same thing as him," he thinks to himself. A guard appears in front of door ten and notices the propped up guard at his post. He immediately radios in and stays away from the scene while keeping close watch.

"Is there anywhere to hide in this room?" Batman asks.

"Behind the door," Bruce replies. Batman looks back to glare at himself. "You asked," Bruce retorts. Again Batman curses. The guard stays put and stands at the ready, making it difficult to escape the room and not set off an alarm. Both Batman and Bruce know that in only minutes more security will arrive. Batman starts playing through the options, only one catches his fancy.

He turns back to Bruce, pulling his cowl over his face. "Don't tell anyone I was here. I'll be back." Then he kicks the door open and throws two smoke pellets at the guard. He is caught off guard and starts coughing and backing away. Batman turns and runs down the hall and around a corner, coming face to face with Bane.

Batman readies himself for Bane's powerful blow, but it never comes.

"Well, well, what is this?" he asks as more guards appear from all sides. "Has the Bat been hiding his cape all this time?" A grin floods his face and he takes a step forward. "I would think you would know better after I beat it off you the first time." The guards stay a safe distance from him as Batman tries to come up with a battle plan. Bane keeps advancing though, unafraid of the vigilante. "But then again Bruce Wayne has been pretty quiet recently, so tell me who are you?"

"I'm Batman," he replies and throws a batarang at Bane. As Bane catches it, it explodes allowing Batman to run past and throw down a few smoke pellets for cover. As he runs through the mass of guards, something stops him in his tracks. A high pitched screech hits his eardrums making him cover his ears and clench his teeth. It continues unfazed by the hands covering his ears. Soon they begin to bleed and he falls to knees, a moan escaping his mouth. Then it stops as suddenly as it began. Batman's head spins and his eyesight fogs. Bane stands behind him and gets close enough to whisper, "Nice try, Batman." Something hits him in the back of the head and darkness fills his vision.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey beautiful fans! A quick warning if you didn't catch that trigger warning in the summary. This chapter does have lots of sexual abuse and physical abuse present. Please discontinue this story if you are uncomfortable with porn or hentai scenarios.

If all is well and good, please enjoy this next chapter and Favorite. It's far from over.

When Batman wakes up, he realizes something isn't right. He can feel cold air on his bare skin and chains on his wrists and ankles. He opens his eyes and finds himself in an empty concrete room suspended by his wrists just low enough for his toes to reach the floor. His shoulders ache with the strain of lifting his body for so long, but that pain doesn't bother him as much as the headache that is coming on. "What the hell was that?" he asks himself as a ringing begins to fill his ears. The screeching sound echoes in his memory and he shakes his head in an effort to drive it away. Whatever it was, he doesn't want to come across it again.

A metal door directly in front of him swings open revealing Bane and a very familiar face. Batman glares at Hal as he follows the beefy villain into the room. He looks up only to look back down at his feet.

"Hello, Batman," Bane taunts, spitting on his face. "What would the mighty Bruce Wayne be doing here?"

Batman is silent, glaring at Bane as the spit slides down his cheek. Bane smiles in return. "That's alright," he says. "You have a customer, so I'll just let her loosen your tongue." Another figure appears beside Hal, one Batman knows only too well.

"Magpie," he says. She winks at him in turn. Hal closes his eyes and turns away, a grimace on his face.

As Bane turns to leave with Hal, Batman can feel his heart beat just a little faster. "Have fun," he says, and the door slams shut, leaving Magpie fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"I'm so happy you came," she says as she moves forward. "I was starting to get bored." Batman narrows his eyes, "Of what?"

"Of seducing you of course," she replies, now nose to nose with him. She strokes his chest letting her long nails brush the scars present there. The touch of her claws sends a tingle down his spine. "Come on," she says as her hand travels to his waist. "You aren't as stubborn as they say. I know you so much better than that, like Harlequin knows the Joker." Both of her hands are now on his butt, pulling him closer to her. Batman leans away, his heart racing in his chest while he tries to keep his emotions in check. A leg twists around his own and a hand finds its way to his dick.

Then she starts to move that hand back and forth while stroking his butt. His heart flutters as his own urges start to rise in his core. Soon she becomes more insistent, moving her hand faster in rhythm with his racing heart. Then she stops completely and her leg unravels from his. The passion is gone, but her sudden conclusion has caught his lust afire. He wants the adrenaline, the thrill, and yet he despises it and holds himself back with fierce determination.

Magpie stands back, a look of disappointment on her face. "Not yet?" she asks as she puts her hands firmly on her hips. Then a devious smile slides onto her lips, "That's ok." She kneels looking longingly at his cock. "It's my turn to get turned on." Then she begins to lick the tip. Each lick is like a jolt of electricity. It races through his body, driving his lust to a peak. She continues for several minuets making the sensation just another rhythm in his body. Her hands are then on his hips pushing his cock down her throat. The adrenaline kicks in; as he groans with pleasure she sucks his dick slowly, drawing out each sensation with a small stroke of her tongue. It is like nothing he had ever experienced. She sucks his dick as if she was massaging it, slowly and firmly. It makes it pulse with hot passion as a frustration rises in himself. "I don't want this," he assures himself. "I don't want this." She stops, pulling back to take a few breaths. "There we go," she says. She looks up at him, smiling with great emotion. "Now we can move on." She wraps her arms around his neck and hoists herself up onto his pelvis. Clutching his body to hers with her legs she smiles at him and whispers, "Pucker up." Her lips collide with his and his body slides into hers. Her warmth is startling. He struggles, trying to free himself from her embrace. Her tongue slips into his mouth and she pushes herself up and down on his cock, making them rock with the sensational motion. "I don't want this!" Batman screams at himself. His body swings with each pulse of adrenaline, her tongue explores every part of his mouth.

He can't help himself as he comes with full force. She releases his lips and whispers in his ear, "Where are you from?"

The answers slip off his tongue, "A - parallel universe."

"Why are you here?" she asks letting a hand slide gently down his chest.

"Joker - pushed me through."

She kisses him again and whispers, "I'll have to thank him." Then she pulls herself up, letting his cock fall limp and his semen ooze down his quivering legs. She slides off his body and turns to leave. "See you tomorrow, Brucie," she calls back. "I'll be looking forward to another pleasurable evening."

He was wrong, so very wrong. The customers are here for many things, and none of them are common criminals. They are here for revenge maybe; Magpie comes for pleasure. It's no wonder the other Bruce Wayne had cracked. There is no telling what he has had to endure up to this point. He can't really blame Hal either. After what happened to his first love, it must be hard to have her come back to abuse him or have to treat another villain to their own pleasures.

Batman tries to overcome his feelings of violation by considering the violations the other heroes must have suffered. It sparks anger in his heart were the lust once was. He had been captured, stripped, and raped in only twelve hours at most. He glares at the door to his cell with a deep hatred burning in his heart. The next visitor is going to receive his wrath.

That next visitor arrives about an hour later.

As the door swings wide, Batman expects Bane or a guard to come in to taunt him, but he finds himself glaring at his reflection. Bruce is shoved into the cell. "Ten minuets," a voice says and the door slams shut. Bruce walks over and looks Batman up and down. "She was gentle." Batman narrows his eyes. "Was she?" he retorts. Bruce doesn't answer. He puts a hand down his tunic and reveals a black rag. Kneeling, he begins to wipe the bodily fluids from his counterpart's body. He is gentle and asks permission before moving on to Batman's thighs, and then again before wiping his crotch. Only a minute is left when Bruce asks, "Any escape plans?"

"I'm working on it," Batman replies.

"You won't find any paper clips or rusty nails," Bruce informs him.

"Are weapons allowed?" Batman asks.

"No," Bruce replies. There is a pause and then, "My lock-pick for a while was one of Croc's claws." Batman lets out a deep breath. Then the door swings open again. "Time's up!" a voice shouts. Bruce hides the rag and turns to leave. The door is closed again and Batman is alone once more. He smiles to himself, "Killer Croc's claw, huh?"

The next visitor is Hal, but by this time all of Batman's rage has been used up on thinking. As Hal enters the room, the smell of ham hits Batman's nose making his mouth water. For a moment Hal just looks at him. "They are planning something horrible for the two of you," he says. Batman expected as much and looks down at Hal's tray. It holds a grey tunic, a bowl of soup, and a tattoo needle. He glances back up at Hal whose eyes are turning red. "I'm sorry," he says as he walks towards the naked vigilante. "I'll be fine," he replies.

The soup tastes strange and when the bowl is empty, Batman has trouble staying awake. Hal lowers him down relieving his numb shoulders then helps Batman dress himself. After that he hesitates, but Batman reassures him and he begins, and through the pain Batman falls asleep.

When his eyes open again he finds himself on a grand stage. His arms wrapped around a large post as he kneels before an invisible audience. A crack sends a sharp pain coursing through his back. He cries out in reply as his back begins to throb.

"Luthor Penitentiary proudly presents, Batman!" A crowd whoops and hollers its approval as a another crack sounds through the theater and Batman grunts as the sharp pain shoots through him again. He swears he can make out the sound of Joker's cackle in all the noise.

The announcer goes on, "While this man does indeed resemble the vigilante many hate and despise, he is actually another. He has come from a parallel universe curtsey of the Joker." Cheers echo through the room and Batman hears a hearty, "Thank you, Thank you." It makes him restless knowing that the maniac is watching too. Another crack makes his blood run hot.

"So today we are going to find out just how much pain this hero can go through before he begs for mercy." Another crack sets the timer ticking in Batman's head. He grunts in pain as he tries to stand, but only finds his hands cuffed to the lower part of the post. Another crack hits an old wound making him wince.

"I would like to start this off with some volunteers. Anyone up for it?" A great shout issues from the crowd as they voice their overwhelming willingness. Batman pulls at the bolts with all his strength. "I can't let them win," he tells himself.

"Yes, you. The man with the umbrella." Batman pulls harder, leaning back in an effort to use his weight. Short paced footsteps approach, and a squawk alerts him to the Penguin's presence.

"Remember, the rules prohibit blades and firearms, for obvious reasons," the announcer reminds the crowd. A general booing follows his comment and Batman relaxes to reposition himself closer to the post. "No matter," Penguin cries. "I can still make him squawk!" A fierce jab lands on an old bullet wound and tears through the skin, shooting a sharp pain through his side.

Batman yells in shock and shudders as the imbedded steel is wiggled about and the blood begins to drip from the fresh opening. Penguin cackles in triumph and the audience echoes his feelings. "Score one to the villians!" The announcer calls, and a laugher follows as the umbrella point is slowly pulled out. Batman groans and goes limp, as the hot liquid starts to soak his tunic.

"Do I have another volunteer?" The crowd again shouts with great enthusiasm and softer footsteps approach. The black boots are unmistakable. "Selina?" Batman asks. "Hey, Bruce," Catwoman purrs. She gets down beside him, face to face, her whip in hand. "Don't worry I'll make you feel all better." He can feel her on his ass and a his stomach tightens. "Not again!" he thinks and struggles against his bonds once more. Suddenly something is in his anis, causing him to gasp in surprise. It dissolves quickly bringing the only conclusion to his mind. "Shit." As his furry rises further, Catwoman spanks him with the whip while whispering of vulgar actions. It makes his blood rise and strangely his lust starts to rise with it. Then there really is something in his ass. It moves back and forth as Batman gasps in pain and passion. He rests his forehead on the post as the rhythm continues, the thick warmth of blood sliding down his legs. The crowd roars and creates a hum in his head. Then the rhythm is gone and Batman pants with fatigue and lust.

"Hey," a woman protests. "I wasn't done yet!" "Yes, but we are done with you," a man replies, and with a crash the show continues. "Now, onto the main venue of the night. We have not only one, but two Bruce Waynes which means twice the fun! Presenting the Black Bat!" The crowd cheers as a thump is heard upstage, drawing Batman's attention to himself. Bruce is naked and covered in fresh wounds. Down on one knee, he bows his head in defeat. Batman's heart twists as the announcer comes over to pat him on the head. For just a moment there is a glint of furry in his eyes as the announcer whispers something in his ear, then with a quick glance it is gone. Batman looks back down at the stage floor and a spark of hope turns over his conflicted feelings of lust and anger. Testing his strength, he puts a knee to his chest and wriggles his toes under himself. He can hear the pair of footsteps approaching and a crack of a whip. "Here for your entertainment, we will have the Batman subdue the Batman!" The crowd cheers, a hand grabs his tunic, and with a cry of anger and rage he and the unknowing hand rip the post from the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

With a crack the post is dislodged from its support and Batman falls back, unable to rebalance himself. As the crowd gasps and the announcer jumps back in surprise, he lands on something warm and hard that grunts in response. "But-" is all the announcer says as Batman stands and finds a grip on the wooden weapon. The body he fell on rises and its new found confidence is annunciated by the crack of a whip. "Now the real show begins," Bruce says as he stands beside his counterpart. "Any volunteers?"

The crowd rushes forward with jeers and shouts of anger, Killer Croc and Poison Ivy advancing onto the stage. With a glance and a nod the two ex-heroes get started. Wielding his newly acquired club, Batman dodges a lunging vine and swings his weapon. Ivy dodges as well and sends more vines into the stage floor. Something hits Batman's head and distracts him as he sees a shower of projectiles being thrown from the audience. Then a vine shoots up through the stage floor. As Batman moves back another trips him and wraps around the post still bound to him with steel. He pulls his arms away from each other as the vine pulls him closer to its mistress.

Suddenly a huge scaly tail whips toward him. As he ducks it collides with the post and breaks off the top, releasing him from the vine's grip. "Hey!" Ivy shouts as Bruce gives Killer Croc a fierce kick that sends him stumbling into her. He trips on a vine and lands on her with a thump. As the two vigilantes prepare themselves for a second onslaught a deranged chuckle announces a presence from stage right. Batman turns toward the two smiling figures with a vicious glare while he hears Bruce take a step back.

"I really have missed you Bats!" the Joker says with a his usual grin. "After making you beg and plead with all your soul, I got a little bored. I mean who wants to torture their arch enemy if he's already given up?" Batman lunges forward with precision, but as the bang of a gun echoes around the theater he feels the sting of the bullet and misses his target by inches, landing at Joker's cackling feet. He struggles to get up but a biting heel pins him down. "Sore losers are really anticlimactic, huh Puddin'?"

"It's true, Harley," Joker says crossing the stage toward a retreating Bruce. "But, boy can they make a scene." There is a tense silence as the Joker and Bruce Wayne undoubtably have a stand off, but as the silence holds the crowd Batman assesses his situation. With a flurry of motion he turns onto his side, pulls Harlequin's feet out from under her, and gets to his feet before dragging Harlequin to hers and holding her immobile. It only takes a moment for the Joker to realize his position and begin his maniacal laughter.

Batman's teeth clench in furry as the laughter continues and Bruce does nothing. For a brief moment he contemplates the pistol at Harlequin's waist only to dismiss the idea entirely. "Ya' know, Bats. I'm gonna let you in on a little secret," the Joker says. "I'm gonna let you all in on a little secret," he says as he turns toward the crowd. He turns back with a wicked smile. "The real reason that no one tries to run or fight or do anything, is because there is always someone or something else that you're trying to protect." A feeling of dread begins to fill Batman's core as a thousand faces come to mind. He pushes them away and doesn't lose face. It would be end if he stopped here. The Joker takes a step forward, "Your company perhaps," Batman holds Harlequin tighter, causing her to yelp. The Joker takes another step, "Or maybe Dick Grayson," Batman grinds his teeth as the situation comes together in his mind. "Even that dear butler of yours," the smiling mouth says as it comes even closer. "Could all end up just like.. your.. Parents."

The word shatters his focus. His parents... the events of that night come flooding back. The shock of seeing the thief round the corner, the tension as the man demanded their possessions, his agony as both of his parents lay dead at his feet, as their blood mingled with the puddles in the alley. Batman falters and loosens his grip on Harlequin. "No," he thinks aloud. The Joker takes another step that puts them only a foot apart. "Yes," he replies and turns Harlequin loose. She stumbles only to bounce back up and cuddle Joker with a smile. "Yep," she says. "And what's even better is that old Jeeves is already dead!"

The Joker throws her off him in disgust and Batman lands a hard hit on his jaw, throwing him down stage. The crowd gives an angry shout and a deafening screech hits Batman's ears. Unable to cover them with his cuffed hands, he shakes his head and yells as his mind goes blank and the lights go out.


End file.
